The End of Ten
by Ric'sbabe
Summary: Stephanie thinks she wants it to work with Morelli, but she finds out Joe may have more secrets than Ranger.
1. Chapter 01

Have you ever woken up trying to remember where you were and how you had got there? That's what kind of happened to me but when I woke up I knew where I was and wished I could forget how I got here. My name is Stephanie Plum when I woke up this morning I was in my own bed at my own apartment.

A week ago I was working, I still had a little credit limit left on my Macy's card and I had my choice between two very hot guys. Today I was still a day from going back to work, my Macy's card is maxed and there is not a male insight outside of rex.

You would think the worst days of my life would have been when gang bangers where after me, but those days where looking better to me now. I'll admit I thought I was going to be raped and killed just before my ass was saved by Sally, a school bus driver in a dress, but luck was against me and I lived to really screw up my life.

After Joe and Ranger had arrived and looked over the carnage Sally had created with a bus and an Uzi. They both had shook hands with Sally and were both staring at me. I felt a drip of sweat run down my back. I reached back to wipe it off. When I pulled my hand back in front of me I notice what I thought was sweat was actually blood.

Joe and Ranger both saw the blood at the same time I did. "Shit!" they said in unison. Before I could react both men had one hand on one of my arms and the other was used to lift my shirt.

"She's going to need to go to the hospital." Joe said to Ranger.

"Do you want to go with her or shall I?" Ranger asked Joe.

"You go with her in the ambulance. I need to be here until this mess is straighten out." Joe said.

"Alright I'll call you when she's done if you haven't made it to the hospital by then." Ranger replied.

"Hey, I'm right here." I yelled I was pissed. "You two don't get to decide what I do. I'm an adult I can make my own decisions."

They both looked at me as if to say 'yeah right'.

"I don't need to go to the hospital. I feel perfectly fine." I said as I grew faint and blackness came into view.

I woke up face down in the emergency room. It took me a minute to remember why I was there. I started to raise my head.

"Babe, try not to move until the doctor comes back to check his handy work." Ranger said.

"Did I get stitches?"

"No"

"I thought I would need stitches."

"So did I but the doctor used a new product on your back. It's like super glue. He glued your back together."

"Why did you let him do that to me?"

"It's alright babe. It is a great product. The healing time will be quicker and you will have less scaring."

"Where is Joe?" I pouted.

"He's still trying to sort out the mess Sally made."

"I want to go home." God I sounded like a baby.

"Where would that be?"

"I don't know" I said. I wanted to cry.

"Your things are still at the apartment." Ranger said. "You can go there until you're sure of what you want to do."

"How much longer before I can go?"

"The doctor should be back any minute to check you and release you."

An hour and a half later I was finally riding the elevator up to Ranger's apartment. I still had not heard from Joe. I know Ranger had talked to him when I was out but that didn't count. I needed to hear his voice. I was a little confused about whether we were on or off.

I walked into Ranger's apartment headed for the couch and laid down. It felt weird mentally to be lying on my back but the doctor said it was not a problem.

Ranger closed the door and placed his keys in the tray next to the door. He walked over to the couch and bent down on his heels to look me in the face.

"Are you alright babe? You look like you're in pain. Do you need a pill?" Ranger said with real concern in his voice.

"I'm ok physically. It's just weird laying on my back knowing it was a mess just a couple of hours ago."

"I think now that the Junkman is history. We need to talk."

Shit! Was he going to yell at me now, because I used his apartment with out his permission? I really did not feel like being yelled at.

"I'm not angry with you babe." Ranger's ESP kicking in.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Us"

"What us? There is no us. You told me that you didn't do relationships and to go back to Morelli remember?" My voice got louder as I spoke.

"You sure did run back to him quick. You didn't hesitate one second." Ranger's voice was hard.

He pushed away from the couch, stood up and faced the window. I sat up too quickly and my back complained.

"Damn" I said and put my hand to my back.

Ranger turn to me quickly, "Are you okay, babe?" he said with concern back in his voice.

"Yeah, I fine. Don't worry I won't let a little thing like having my back sliced open from keeping me from getting my things and leaving." I started to rise but Ranger pushed me back softly to the couch and sat beside me.

"Look, I'm not trying to get you to leave. I just need to clear the air."

"What air needs to be cleared?"

"I'll admit I was a little hurt that you flew back to Morelli. Even though I thought and still do that you are better off with him than me. I half expected to you to fight me on that, but you didn't. You never do what anyone tells you to do, except for when I told you to go back to Morelli."

I couldn't believe my ears. Ranger felt hurt. Who would have thought that batman could get hurt feelings.

"What would happen if I did do relationships?" Ranger said.

Was he asking me? Holy shit! I'm totally freaked.

Ranger gave a little laugh, "That's what I thought." He said and gave his head a shake and put his arm around me and pulled me close. "Babe, you know I love you, but its not the marry me and kids kind of love. It's the, I'll always be there for you not matter what as a friend kind of love."

"Do you always sleep with your friends?" I asked and Ranger raised an eyebrow at me. I guess I really don't want to know. "What's with all the kissing then?"

"Sorry, babe I've been acting a little childish. I was mad that you had gone to Morelli so quickly I thought I would confuse you. Get you to wonder if you had made a good choice."

"You're an ass hole" I said and jabbed my elbow into his ribs.

"I know, but I'm here for you if you need me. I promise to lay off trying to confuse you and just be your friend."

"Now you're trying to shove me back to Joe, because you don't want me." I said and felt like crying again.

"Listen babe; don't think this is about me not wanting you. It's more like you not wanting me."

"How can you say that?"

"Easy you don't know the real me. What you really want is the batman image that you created for me, but that's not real. In reality I'm not the man you want."

"So since you think Morelli is better for me you think I should go with him?"

"Look Stephanie I'm done trying to tell you what to do. If you don't want to be with Morelli that's okay with me, I'm just letting you know that I'll be here for you as your friend."

"You're saying you will support my decision."

"Yes, but I think you and Morelli need to talk before you make that decision. I need a shower. Just relax. I'll help you take a shower when I'm done."

Usually the thought of Ranger and a shower got to me, but I just keep thinking he just wants me as a friend. He's just been playing with me. I was getting mad, but then I started to think about it. I guest I was willing to play back with Ranger so I couldn't put all the blame on him.

_What would happen if I did do relationships? _I thought about my reaction to Ranger, Panic. I guess the thought of more than friends really did scare the hell out of me. Ranger and I as friends, I think I could live with that.

I thought about Joe. He could do a relationship. In fact before all this mess with the slayers, Joe was doing a pretty go job. I was the one that was getting edgy. I was the one wanting my apartment back.

Joe was good to me. Sure he doesn't like my job, but he loves me. I love him too. I just can't say it. Damn Dickie! I blame him for my reaction to the L word.

I must have drift off, because the next thing I knew. Ranger was shaking me awake. "I'll help you put the plastic bandage on your back."

I must still be in shock since Ranger's shower gel didn't even get to me. After the shower I got dressed and went back and sat on the couch next to Ranger. He was reading his mail.

"Do you feel better?" he asked.

"I feel hungry."

Ranger smiled. "That's always a good sign" he said.

The doorbell rang and Ranger went to answer it. I heard Joe's voice in the hall and then saw Ranger leading Joe down the hall to me.

"She should be as good as new in about a week. She has some pain pills if she needs them. I'll let you two talk." Ranger said then bent down and brushed a kiss on my forehead. "Call me if you need me."

"Where are you going?"

"Home" Ranger said and left. I guess he was right. How could I have a relationship with someone when I don't even know their address?

Joe came over to the couch and sat were Ranger had been and pulled me close. "How are you feeling, cupcake?" Joe said and gave me a squeeze.

"I'm doing alright, Joe. But I think we should talk."

"God, Stephanie I don't know if I can handle that right now."

"Joe I need to know if you feel like we are still together or not"

"Why?"

"Because I need to know if you want me to move back in or not"

Joe looked relieved. What did he think I was going to say? Oh shit! I think he thought I was going to tell him I was going to stay with Ranger.

"Joe there is only friendship between Ranger and my self. We care for each other but as friends."

"Steph, I know I said I trusted you but I have to ask. Did you and Ranger sleep together, while you were here?" Joe said this while he looked around the apartment like he was looking for clues.

"No, Joe we didn't. However I did become intimate with his shower gel." Ok I know Ranger and I slept in the same bed that one night when I was here but that's not what Joe was asking. I also know that Ranger and I did sleep together once but it was not here so technically I was not lying.

I may not be the brightest girl but I knew it would not help our relationship if I did admit to sleeping with Ranger. I know if Joe has slept with Terri in the past two years I would rather not know.

"Stephanie you know I love you. I want us to be together. I think I should be asking you if we are still together or not. You left me remember."

"I know. I didn't want you to get hurt because of me. Joe you know how I feel about you." I'm such a loser. I should tell him I love him, but I just can't.

"I know" he said and kissed me softy on the mouth. I kissed back and then the kiss intensified. All thoughts left my head. All I knew is that I wanted Joe and I wanted him now. Joe pulled away from me.

"What?" I said confused.

"I think we should take this home." Joe said. "Let's go now. We can your things later."

I looked at Rex's cage. He would be alright for the night.

Joe stood up and pulled me up to him and kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear. "Don't worry Cupcake we'll take him with us."

I hugged him. It felt good to be in his arms. "Could we stop for pizza before we go home" I said.

I woke up the next morning feeling pretty good even though my body was sore, I felt wonderful. A Morelli organism will do that. Best medicine in the world. Unfortunately a Morelli note can send you crashing.

I was alone when I awoke which was not unusual. I just assumed Joe had gone to work. Regrettably I was right about Joe being at work. When I went down to the kitchen to get some coffee, I saw the note.

Cupcake,

I'll be gone a few days on assignment. I talked to Val and she said she'd be out of your apartment this week. You'll need to talk to Dillon about getting someone to sublet it until your lease is up. I wish I was there to help you pack. I called Ranger. He said that he and his guys would help you move. I'll call you when I can.

Love,

Joe

I could not believe my eyes. What made Joe think I was giving up my apartment? Damn he could piss me off. If he thinks I'm giving up my apartment he has another thing coming. What makes him think he can plan my life while I'm sleeping? Hell! He called Ranger. Well I can fix that. I picked up the phone and dialed.

"Yo" Ranger said.

"Yo, you're self." I replied.

"What's up, babe?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to know when I can come by and get my things."

"Didn't Morelli tell you? Tank and I are bring them by tomorrow when we help you move."

This really made me mad. "No he didn't. And you don't have to worry about moving me any where."

"Ok, what ever you say. Where would you like your things delivered?"

"My apartment, but you don't have to deliver them."

"Already in the works, babe, I'll call you later." And he was gone.

I found a few boxes in the garage, so I went around Joe's house and started packing up my things. I don't know why I was doing this. Part of me wanted to live with Joe, but a bigger part of me didn't like to be told what to do.

The next day Ranger showed up at my apartment with my things and let me know that he was going to out of town for a while. I was standing in my apartment surround by my boxes and Val's mess wondering if maybe I over reacted. Maybe I should just move in with Joe, when the phone rang.

"Lo" I said.

"Cupcake, how is the move going?"

"It's not" I said.

"Why not I thought Ranger was going to help you?"

"He had to leave town." My voice sounded a little tight.

"Yeah, but not until later today" Joe said.

"When did we decide I was giving up my apartment?" I yelled into the phone.

"Look, Cupcake, I don't have time to get into this now. We'll talk about this next week."

"Next week! I thought you would be back tomorrow." I said with a pout.

"It can't be helped. I've got to go."

"This is the kind of thing that makes me want to keep my apartment."

"Steph, I love you. Bye."

That was two days ago. My apartment is clean, my things are put away and I'm all alone except for Rex. I got up put coffee on and went into the shower. When I got out I poured a cup of coffee and took out the leftover spice cake my mother had given me to take home last night.

I was taking my second bite when the phone rang.

"Lo" I said.

"Steph, have you heard about Joe?" Mary Lou said with excitement in her voice.

"No" I tried to sound like I didn't care.

"He's in trouble again for shooting somebody, but this time it was another cop."

"Oh shit!"


	2. Chapter 02

I was sitting outside of the office with my head against the steering wheel. I was trying to get the strength up to go inside. This was my first day back to work since the whole Slayer mess. I needed to go inside. Inside there would be files on FTA's. I needed to work. I need money especially now that I was back in my own apartment; however, inside there would also be Connie and Lula. They would give me the third degree about Joe.

Yesterday was a nightmare. My phone would not stop ringing. Everyone I knew was calling me to tell me a piece of gossip or to try and get a piece of gossip about Joe.

From what I could put together Joe had shot and killed a detective named Fred Shaffer. Fred Shaffer works or should I say worked vice in another precinct. Fred was under investigation by internal affairs. From what Eddie told me Joe is claiming self defense. It doesn't look like charges will be filed, but Eddie said Joe has been suspended without pay and Joe could be fired.

The worst part of all this is that I have not heard from Joe, like I should be surprised. Everybody was calling to find out what Joe had to say. When word got out that I hadn't talked to Joe I started getting calls from people asking me if Joe had broken up with me because I was living with Ranger now.

I try to point out to these people that they were calling me at my apartment not Ranger's, but they didn't seem to get it. Even my mom and Grandma Mazur would not believe that Joe had not broken up with me because of Ranger.

And where were these men that were the talk of the town. No where to be found. I left messages for both at every number I could think of and nothing.

I sighed and got out of the car. As I reached the door I could see Connie and Lula looking at me through the glass. They looked like they were ready to jump me as soon as I walked into the office. I squared my shoulders and walked in.

"Hey guys, how is it going?" I asked as I came through the door and head for the files on Connie's desk.

"Don't hey guys us, spill," Lula said.

"Yeah, we want to know everything. What's the Bat Cave like?" Connie practically shouted at me.

"I don't know. I haven't been to the Bat Cave."

"I thought Joe left you because you were living with Ranger." Lula said.

"Joe did not leave me. I'm not living with Ranger." I was trying very hard not to scream.

"Them where were you when the Slayers were after you?" Lula asked.

"At Ranger's RangeMan apartment" I replied.

"He has the Bat Cave at the office building? Connie asked.

"No. He has an apartment he uses there, but it's not the Bat Cave."

"Damn! I was all excited about you finding the Bat Cave," Lula said. "What a let down."

"So you're not living with Ranger?" Connie asked.

"Right"

Lula came up and sniffed me. "She maybe telling the truth. She doesn't smell like Ranger.'

"Then why did Joe leave you?" Connie asked.

"Joe didn't leave me. He was on assignment."

"No he wasn't" Lula said.

"What do you mean he wasn't?"

"According to my sources he was on vacation when this whole thing went down."

I pick up Connie's phone and dial.

"Eddie, is it true?" I practically yelled into the phone.

"What are you talking about Steph?" Eddie said trying to sound dumb.

"You know. Was he on vacation?"

"Steph, you aren't listening to gossip are you?" I think Eddie was trying to lighten me up. Not working.

"No, I'm talking to you. Is it true?" I said with an edge to my voice.

"Yes, it's true." Eddie said softly

"Thanks for keeping me informed" I yelled then slammed the phone down.

I stood there for a minute thinking. What the hell was going on? It was bad enough that Joe was in trouble at work, but I thought this was all in the line of duty. I had expected Joe to call me and tell me he was fine, that the department had over reached and he was reinstated, but I'm not so sure now that will happen. I should have known something was up when Joe left me a note. He usually just left.

"Stephanie!" Lula was yelling at me. Maybe I had been thinking for more than a minute.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure." I looked at Connie. She looked like she was biting her tongue not to say something. "What?" I said to Connie.

"Nothing, I just... never mind forget it."

"There's no forgetting anything! Tell me! Now!" I yelled.

"Ok, but remember you asked me to tell you." I nodded. "Well I heard from my Uncle that Morelli got rid of Shaffer to take over his territory."

"That's ridiculous! Joe would never do a thing like that."

"Well I'm just telling you what I've heard. Shaffer was under investigation for his involvement in gun running. He is dead. Morelli killed him and now Morelli has been spotted talking with Shaffer's contacts."

"I don't want to here anymore I'm sure Joe will explain everything when I see him." He had better if he knows what is good for him. "I came in here to see if you have any work for me. Do you?" I was getting snippy.

"Alright, I've got two new FTA's. One is just up your alley but the other is more of a Ranger skip."

"How much more?"

"Here take a look."

I took the files. First file: Justin Beasley, first timer, grand theft auto of his mother car, still living with his mother, no violence, she probably got mad because he was out with his girlfriend to late. Not a Ranger case. Second file: Marco Levine, definitely not a first timer, domestic violence, possession, carrying concealed uh-oh, resisting arrest with violence, maybe I should leave this to Ranger? How can I do that when no one knows where he is? Besides this is my job. Marco Levine can't be worst than the Slayers, right.

"I'll take them both." I said as I took the file with me out the door.

"You can always call Tank." Connie said to my back as I went out the door.

I climb into my car and opened up Justin Beasley's file again. He lived two blocks from my parents' house. This should be easy. I need to stop think that. Every time I think that something stupid happens and I look incompetent. I'm tried of looking incompetent. A knock on the passenger side window startled me.

I turned the key in the ignition and power down the window. "Shit! Lula you scared me."

"Where do you think you're going with out me," Lula said. "You know you need be to protect your white ass!"

I unlocked the door and she got in. "Where to first?" She asked.

I handed her the files and started the engine. "I thought we could go pick up Beasley and then I've got to go to my mother's house for lunch."

"After we pick Beasley up and take him to the station, were going to go by plenty of great places to have lunch."

"Yeah, but I've put off my mother for to long already."

"You can drop me off any where after we get Beasley. I don't mind."

"You're going with me."

"Why"

"Moral support" Moral support, Lula? My life was a mess.

I pulled up two doors down from Beasley's house. There was nothing list for employment so I assumed he would be home. Lula and I got out and walked towards the house.

"What do think .45, stun gun or pepper spray?" Lula asked as she rummaged through her purse.

"I think we knock, talk and cuff."

"That easy?" Why did she have to say easy?

"I didn't say any thing about this going to be easy. You take the back"

Lula started around the house and stop. She was just standing there staring at a 'Beware of Dog' sign.

"How about we both take the front." I suggested.

"Good idea. I've got your back." Sure she did I remember what happened the last time we were face with attaching dogs.

We each took a side of the door. I knock. I heard movement on the other side of the door. The door swung open.

"Dude" Mooner said as he step out the door onto the porch with a cloud of smoke. "Did I forget again?"

"No, but your friend Justin did."

"Justin?" He said and looked confused.

"Yeah, the guy that lives here." He looked like he was trying to figure out a puzzle.

"J-boy" Mooner called into the house.

Justin walked to the door in a haze of his own. "Dude"

"Justin Beasley?"

"Yeah"

"I'm Stephanie Plum. I work for you bond agency. You forgot to appear for you hearing. I need you to come with me to reschedule."

"What?" Justin said looking totally out of it.

"Don't worry J-boy. Stephanie will take care of you," Mooner said, "Hey, could I get a ride home?"

"Do we look like a taxi service?" Luna said puffing up.

"Yes, we'll give you a ride Mooner. Justin, why don't you lock up and come with us."

Just then the door to the other side of the duplex opened up and a fifty something lady walked out and pointed at me.

"I now who you are," she said. "You're that bounty hunter that caused poor Joe Morelli to loose his job."

"I had nothing to do with it."

"Yes you did. I heard all about it from poor Mrs. Morelli her self. How could you do this to such a nice family?"

"I didn't do anything," I said again to the lady and then turn to Lula and said, "Let's get out of here."

Justin locked up and we all head for the Buick.

"Cool car, dude"

"Yeah, thanks. Get in."

I put the car in gear and sped out of the neighborhood. When we got to the station I said to Justin, "If you have any pharmaceuticals on you, you might want to give them to Mooner for safe keeping."

Justin leaned over and handed Mooner something.

I walked Justin into the station. As we walked down the hall I could feel the hostility. I sat Justin on a bench and gave my paper work to guy behind the desk. I never get such fast service. It was like the guy was afraid to be seen doing his job with me present.

I said good-bye to Justin and left as quickly as possible. I climb into the Buick.

"That was quick," Lula said.

"Yeah. Wasn't it." I replied.

We drop Mooner off and head for my parents house. I pulled up to the curb and saw Mom and Grandma Mazur standing on the front steps.

I must have zoned out because I heard Lula say, "Are we going in or what?"

Lula and I got out of the car and headed to the house. I saw my mother take a look at Lula and me and shake her head as she walked back into the house.

"Well if it isn't Stephanie's colorful negro friend." Grandma Mazur said to Lula

"Well if it isn't Stephanie's bony white Grandma." Lula replied back. Oh this was going to me fun.

"Stephanie what is this I heard about you getting dumped by the cop because you were shacking up with the Cuban?" Grandma Mazur said as we walked into the house.

"Yeah, did you hear that Ranger kicked her out too?" Lula said to my grandmother.

"I did not get dump by Joe or kick out by Ranger." I said as we all entered the kitchen.

"Well that's not what I heard. Why is this happening to me? My daughter gets dump by men, two at a time." My mother said and made the sign of the cross.

"Mom, I did not get dump. Joe had to work out of town."

"From what I hear he's not working any where because of you," Grandma Mazur said.

"Because of me? Why does every one think this is my fault?"

"Because, you made Joe feel so bad when you left him for the Cuban. That he decided to go to the dark side."

"Joe did not go to the dark side. Are we going to eat or what?" I was almost ready to lose it.

There was little conversation while we all stuffed our mouths. I wish I could talk to Joe. I know all this gossip is not true, but I would feel better once I talked to him.

"Stephanie, do you want dessert or not." My mother was saying to me. I must be losing it if I zoned out on dessert.

"Yes of course I want dessert." I was almost yelling again.

"So are you going to try and get the ex-cop back now that he's on the dark side?" My Grandma asked me.

"Would you stop saying that? Joe is not on the dark side." I said through the cake in my mouth.

"What do you call it when a cop kills another cop so he can take over his illegal activities?" My mother said from the sink.

"I heard Morelli wanted to be able to compete with Ranger's money so he went bad." This was from Lula.

"This is ridiculous. We've got to get back to work." I said as I got up from the table. "Thanks for lunch. I'll talk to you guys later."

I practically ran to the car. I dropped Lula off at the office. I did not even go in to get my check. I headed for home. It was two in the afternoon and I was exhausted. I've been the center of gossip before but I always knew the true story. It was tiring not knowing. It's a good thing I had Joe's neighbor taking care of Bob. I don't think I have the energy to pick up pooh.

My cell phone chirp as I entered my apartment.

"Lo"

"Yo, babe"

"Ranger, I'm so glad you called. Do you know about Joe?"

"Yeah, I just stop in at Vinnie's and Connie filled me in."

"Oh" I was hoping Ranger would have information closer to the source. "You haven't heard anything except what Connie told you?"

"No"

"Damn"

"Sorry, babe I just called to let you know I was back in town and to tell you to call me when you are ready to take down Marco Levine. He's a mean guy. You don't want to try to get him with just Lula for backup."

"Ok, thanks"

"Later" Ranger said and hung up.

I walked into the kitchen. The light on my answer machine was blinking. Should I listen to my messages or not? Damn! I didn't want to hear any more about me messing up Joe's life, but what if Joe left me a message. I better listen.

The third message was from Joe.

"Hey, Cupcake. Just wanted to check in. If you aren't staying at the house, what are you doing about Bob? I've got to go. I'll see you in a few days."

What the hell kind of message was that? No don't worry, No I didn't kill anybody, No I didn't get kicked off the force, No I love you.

Damn! Mondays suck.


	3. Chapter 03

**Chapter 3**

Tuesday was not much better. I woke up to someone pounding on my door. I got up and shuffle out to the door. I looked out the peephole and saw Eddie standing there with coffee and doughnuts. This was not unusual, but the fact that he was in street clothes and wearing dark sunglasses was. I unlocked the door and let him in.

"What's with the getup? Hiding from Shirley?" I asked as I walked to the table.

"It's my day off I always dress like this on my day off and I'm not hiding from Shirley she dropped me off. She'll be out front in 15 minutes to pick me up." He said as he closed the door and then checked his watch.

"Are you afraid one of Trenton's finest might see you at my place?" I said with a smile, but when I looked at Eddie my smile faded. He was not laughing.

He handed over the doughnuts and coffee. I selected a Boston Cream and opened my coffee. "So what's the deal?" I asked then shoved the doughnut into my mouth.

"I just wanted to come by and let you now that I'm here for you. I know almost everybody is blaming you for what happen to Joe, but I don't blame you. You have to follow your heart and if your heart has led you to Ranger I can accept it. I just wish Joe had not taken it so hard."

"Eddie, this all just crazy talk, I did not leave Joe for Ranger." I yelled. "I had nothing to do with Joe killing Shaffer. Joe would not go bad because of me."

"Are you sure Stephanie? Do you have any idea what Morelli has been going through during this whole Slayer thing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you think it was easy for him to know that you picked Ranger to protect you over him?"

"That's not the way it happened."

"Maybe not, but it's the way it looks." Eddie said checking his watch again.

"Look I don't want to keep you. Why don't you just go?" I said and felt like crying.

"Stephanie, you know I'm on your side no matter what. I just wanted to let you know how things are looking."

"Alright, what ever you say?"

"Stephanie, don't give me that crap. Everybody at work knows I'm on your side so you had better believe it. I'm not taking all that shit for nothing." He stood up to leave.

"God, I'm sorry Eddie. I never meant to question your friendship." I said as I went to him and put my arms around him.

"I know" he said and pulled me into him with a hug. He let me go. "Let me know if you need anything." He said and walked towards the door.

"I will thanks" I said and put a smile on my face.

Eddie opened the door and was gone.

By the time I got to the office it was after ten. I was not in the mood for any conversation. I walked in the doors with a don't-fuck-with-me look. I stop in front of Lula's desk and asked, "Do you want to ride with me or what?"

"I'm ready. Let's go." Lula said and picked up her purse on the way out.

I didn't say another word. We got into the Buick and took off. Lula didn't even question that we were taking the Buick. I was half way to Levine's house before Lula said anything.

"So what's the game plan?" Lula asked.

"We are going to go get Levine and then I'm going shopping for shoes. Is that alright with you?" My voice was getting loud. What was the matter with me I can't even answer a simple question without losing it.

Lula gave me a strange look, and then said, "I'm with you I was just asking."

We pulled two doors down from Levine's house. I handed Lula the picture of Levine and then I reached in the back seat and got my nylon equipment belt. I open my purse and pulled out my cuffs, pepper spray, stun gun and my .38. I check to make sure the .38 was load.

"Damn girl you finally taking this job seriously."

I shot Lula a look.

"Don't go all postal on me; I was just making an observation."

"Ok, you ready." I asked trying to get my sudden anger under control.

"Yeah, you want me to take the back."

"Let's walk the perimeter first."

"Damn you sound like a real pro."

I rolled my eyes and headed for the house. The yard was not fenced so we easily walked around the house. All the drapes were closed, so we could circle with out alerting the people within. There as a glass door in the back. I told Lula to watch it while I went back around front.

I was knocking on the door for the second time when it was wretched open. I almost hit Levine in the chest before I realize he had opened the door.

"Marco Levine?" I asked then looked at his blood stained hands.

"Get the hell out of my yard. I'm busy." He said and tried to close the door when I heard the whimper. I looked past Levine and saw a woman cowering under the counter.

I don't know if it was the whimper, the sight of the woman, or just the kind of week I was having but I lost it. My shoe shoved the door open and my gun appeared in my hand, and then the next thing I know I'm straddling a face down Levine with my gun pressed to the back of his head saying, "Fucking move and I'll blow your brains out."

I shook my head to clear it. I took a deep breath trying to calm my breathing. Lula was next to me. I handed her the cuffs. She put them on Levine then I uncocked my gun and put the safety back on. When had I cocked the gun? Damn I was losing it.

Lula and I hauled Levine up and sat him on the coach. I told Lula to cover him while I check on the woman. She had a bloody nose but it didn't look broken.

"Do you want me to call 911? You might need someone to look at that."

"No! Just get the hell out of my house and leave my husband alone!" the woman shouted.

"We're leaving but where taking him with us." Lula and I each grabbed and arm and headed for the door.

The woman grabbed Lula by the arm, "Get your hands off my husband" The woman started to hit Lula on the back the head. Lula swung around to push the woman off her and connect with the woman's nose. The woman when down like a sack of potatoes. Lula and I quicken our step and got Levine in the back of the car before the woman could get back on her feet.

I was parked outside Trenton PD trying to talk myself into getting out of the car. It wasn't working.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go. We've got shopping to do." Lula said looking nervous.

"I was thinking maybe you could take him in."

"I'm not going in there." Lula shook her head.

"At least help me get him to the back door." I said.

We got him out of the back seat and to the back door of the station. As soon as the back door was open Lula was no where to be found. As I walked him to the booking desk I felt as if I had a scarlet letter on my forehead. No one would even look at me. It was a good thing a newbie opened the back door or I would probably still be waiting. I got my body receipt and got the hell out of there. Thank god Lula had not abandoned me.

We went back to the office and Connie wrote me a check for the two skips. At least I didn't have to worry about how I was going to pay my rent.

"Do you still want to go shopping with me?" I asked Lula.

"Sure, but let me met you over there. I've got to met someone this afternoon and I'll want to leave from there."

"I'll meet you in Macy's shoe department." I said and head out the door.

As I climbed into the car my phone chirped.

"Lo" I said.

"Yo, Babe" Ranger said.

"What's up?"

"I thought you where going to give me a call on Levine?"

"As it turned out I didn't need help"

"Yeah, I heard you were dressed and everything." Ranger said with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Well, a girl's got to be prepared."

"Proud of you, babe." And he was gone.

I had the smallest smile on my face. At least one person didn't think I was the scum of the earth.

I was deep into shoes when Lula showed up. I had it down to two choices a black pair and a red pair both FMP. I tried them both on for Lula and she voted for the red ones. I bought the red shoes.

"You're going to need a new dress to go with those shoes."

"I think I need to stop by Victoria's Secret."

My life may suck but my shopping karma was great. I found a thong and lace bra to match the shoes. Then as we walked back through Macy's to get to the parking lot a saw the perfect dress.

The shopping was definitely making me feel much better. I bought the dress, and then decided if I put the whole outfit on I could take my good feels home with me.

I got quite a few looks as I walked out of the mall to my car, but they made me feel even better.

"Damn girl too bad you are going to waste that outfit going back to your apartment alone."

"Well it was making me fell better," until you had to mention me living alone. "I'll see you later, Lula." I said and got into my car.

I was definitely coming down from my high when I pulled into my building. I climbed out of the car and slowly made my way to my building. I got into the elevator and hit the button for the second floor. The door opened and I shuffled out with my head down. Movement next to my door caught my attention. I looked up into the sexiest brown eyes in the world.

"Cupcake, you're a sight for sore eyes." Joe said as he pulled me into his arms.

Part of my brain told me to be mad at Joe for not letting me know what the hell was going on, but a bigger part of my brain said screw it hold on for dear life.

"Oh god Joe, I missed you," I said and pulled him closer. After a few minutes of just holding one another, I said "What are you doing out here? Why didn't you go inside to wait?"

Joe loosen his hold on me to look down at me and said "You gave my key to the Kloughn, remember."

"Oh yeah" I pulled away slightly to open the door, but my hands were shaking so bad I could not get the key into the door. Joe took the key from me and opened the door. He did not take his hands off me as he guided us into my apartment.

As soon as the door was closed Joe had me pushed up against the wall kissing me. He then took a step back and looked at me. "Where are you coming from dressed like this?" He asked and then started nibbling my ear.

It was hard to think when Joe was so near. What did he say? Oh yeah my dress. "What's wrong with my dress? You don't like it." I said kind of breathless.

"Oh, I like it just fine. I think I'll like it even better on the floor." Joe reached up and pulled the zipper down. The dress fell from my shoulders and landed in a pile around my feet. Joe pulled back and looked at me. "Who exactly were you excepting Cupcake?" Joe said looking me up and down.

I shoved him back and step out of the circle of dress on the floor. I walked into the living room. "I was not expecting anyone. I just came from the mall. I was a little down and I thought a new outfit would cheer me up." I was getting mad.

Joe walk to me and pulled me back into his arms. "Don't get upset, Cupcake. I was just trying to tell you I like the outfit." He put his lips to mine and then brushed his tongue over my lips and into my mouth. God, can this man kiss. My arms link around Joe's neck and pulled him closer.

The next thing I realize is that I am being carried into to the bedroom and set down onto the bed. Joe moves his attention from my mouth to my neck and then kisses down to the swell of my breast. He raised his head and looked at me. "God, Stephanie you are so beautiful." Joe reached out and unfastened the front clasp of my bra. He pulled the fabric apart to reveal my breasts. He then leaned over and took my nipple into his mouth and sucked.

"Oh my god, I missed you" I said out loud I think.

For the next several hours Joe reminded me of everything that I had been missing over the last several days.

When I awoke in the morning the space beside me was empty and cold. I did not have a good feeling about this. I pulled a robe on and walk into the kitchen. Damn! There it was another damn note.

_Cupcake,_

_I didn't want to wake you up. You looked so cute asleep. I have an interview for a new job this morning. I see you tonight._

_Love,_

_Joe_

I had the note in my hand smashing myself in the head with my fist. Damn, Damn, Damn! I was so busy taking care of my lusty needs it never even entered my mind to talk to Morelli. Get a grip Stephanie.

I looked at the crumpled note in my hand. Okay at least from the note I know that Joe is looking for employment, so he most likely doesn't have a job as a cop any longer. I also know that I will see him tonight. I will get the story from him tonight, if I remember to talk first.

"Talk first, talk first" I said over and over as I got myself ready for the day.


	4. Chapter 04

**Chapter 4**

I was on an emotional roller coaster. I would get mad as hell when I thought about how Joe didn't tell me anything about what was going on, but then I would think about what he had done to keep me from even thinking of asking him about it and I would get warm all over.

I must have been in the warm all over phase when Lula came into the office. "Damn girl looks like you got some use out of that dress after all."

I quickly went into the mad as hell phase. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing my mistake" Lula said and went to her desk.

"That file is not for you, Stephanie. I've already talked to Ranger about it and he'll be in this afternoon to get it." Connie said reaching for the file.

I stepped back so she could not take the file from me. Andrew Sutter had a fifty thousand dollar bond. Definitely a Ranger file, but I wanted it. For some reason I felt the need to prove myself. Look how well yesterday went, it could happen again. As I scanned the file my confidence shook a little when I read the line that started "Gang affiliations" My face must have shown it.

"I told you that was a case for Ranger." Connie said reaching for the file.

Again I stepped back to stop her from taking it. "Do you have any other FTA's?"

"No. This is the only one right now but we have a whole lot of hearings scheduled for today and tomorrow. I'm sure things will pick up." Again Connie tried to take the file.

"I'll take this one." I said as I headed for the door. Just outside Lula caught up to me.

"If you're going to take that case, I'm going to come and protect your white ass. Let me get my bag."

"No, Lula. I'll be fine. I'm just going to take a look around. If I need help I promise I'll call."

Lula went back into the office and I climb into the Buick. Just as I was putting the key into the ignition my phone chirped.

"Lo" I said not even looking at the ID.

"Babe, what's going on?"

"I'm getting ready to go to work."

"You're stealing jobs from me now?" Ranger said with laughter in his voice.

"I'm not stealing anything! My job is to go after FTA's and that's what I'm doing!"

"Do you have the paperwork to do the apprehension?" he asked.

I looked in the file. "No"

"Babe, you did a great job yesterday, but this one is not going to work that easy. You'll need to do your homework."

My anger lessen, Ranger had not said any thing about me not doing the job. "That's what I was going to do today."

"Ok, maybe we can help each other out. I'll give you the FTA if you let my new guy help you out. He's very competent, but doesn't know about things from this angle. What do you say? Help me out?"

"Alright where should I meet this guy?"

"Just hang tight he and Hal should be there any minute. Hal will get the paperwork and you should be all set."

Great Hal, the last person I wanted to see. I haven't seen him since I stunned him.

"And, babe"

"Yeah"

"Keep the new guy in one piece." Range said and hung up.

Three minutes later two Black SUVs passed me then turned around and came up behind me. All that dark glass was great from the inside, but it was hell when you were trying to make out who was inside. The door to the SUV right behind me opened. I still could not see the guy's face it was blocked by the dark glass in the door. The door closed and the guy was walking back to Hal.

Damn I must have Joe on the brain, that guy's ass looks just as good as Joe's. Damn it. I need to stop lusting after every Merry Man I see. What is the matter with me? I just had a great night of sex and I'm checking out some stranger's ass. My thoughts were interrupted when the passenger door to the Buick open. Time to get a grip and look at mister nice ass.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled.

"I'm the new guy, Mañoso sent to help you out. What's the matter Cupcake? Don't you want to be my mentor?" Joe said with a smile.

"Joe, you have got to be kidding me. You are not really working for Ranger are you?"

"Well from what I understand today I'm working for you." Joe looked at the back seat of the Buick. "You remember the last time we worked a case together in this car."

"Yeah" I said with a smile remembering how mad I had gotten at Joe before I locked him out of the car.

"We'll take the SUV. I'll drive." Joe said opening the door.

"Wait a minute, who are you to make that decision?"

"No body really, but those are my orders from Mañoso. I'm supposed to drive you around where ever you want to go." Joe got out of the car and I followed him.

Hal came out of the office with the paperwork in his hands. He stopped when he saw me. I smiled weakly at him. He did not return the smile. He turned to Joe and handed him the paperwork. "Here you go you're all set. Good luck." He said while giving me a sideways look then he turned and got into his SUV and drove away.

"Come on Cupcake. This should be fun. Don't you what to boss me around?" Joe said as he climbed into the SUV.

After I climbed into the SUV, Joe turned to me and asked, "Where to first?"

"I was going to checkout Sutter's residence. It's off Rosewood."

"Any particular route or should I just fine my own way?"

"Joe, stop being a smart ass. Just get there."

"Yes, ma'am"

We drove in silence for about ten seconds. That's how long it took me to start asking questions.

"Joe, would you mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

"I'm driving you to a FTA's residence so we can check it out."

"Joe, please stop it. You know what I'm asking you. Why did you shoot Fred Shaffer? Why does everyone think you where on vacation? Why did you get let go from the force? Why does everyone think this is all my fault? And why are you working for Ranger?"

"I shot Shaffer because he was going to kill someone. I was officially on vacation. They took my badge because I shot Shaffer on vacation. I don't know why everyone thinks this is your fault. I'm working for Ranger because he gave me a job. Any other questions?"

"Yes. Can you answer with more than one sentence answers?"

"Yes, if you can ask one question at a time." Joe said as we turned off Rosewood. He parked just down the street from Sutter's house. We had a prefect view of his house. "Is this okay with you boss?" Joe asked as he put the SUV into park.

"This is good, thanks for asking, now back to my questions. I'll give them to you one at a time. How did you end up shooting Shaffer while you where on vacation?"

"I was working a tip from an old friend. You know who Mr. Grinaldi is right?"

"Grinaldi, as in Grinaldi Brothers?"

"Actually Anthony Grinaldi is the son of the oldest brother. Anyway when I was in high school I used to work for Mr. Grinaldi."

"What kind of work exactly?" I asked folding my arms and turning to look at him.

"I would run errands for him. I would drop things off and pick things up. I started when I was sixteen and I made good money. A few months before my eighteenth birthday I got picked up by the cops. They wanted me to work for them to set up Mr. Grinaldi. I refused to help so they started laying on me. It was decided it would be a good idea for me to leave town for a while. That's when I joined the Navy."

I sat there staring at Joe. I've known Joe forever but I had no idea that he had ever worked for the mob.

"Mr. Grinaldi was good to me. He only gave me that job and paid me so good because he wanted to make sure my mother was taken care of after my father had died. I'm sure he paid off the mortgage for my mother making it look like it was insurance my father had taken out. My father would never have thought of protecting his family that way."

"Why would he do those things for your family and you?"

"I pretty sure he had my father killed." Joe said matter of fact. No emotions at all in his voice.

"Oh my god! And you worked for him?" I said raising my voice.

"I think he had my father killed partly because my father was scamming money from Mr. Grinaldi. In Mr. Grinaldi's line of work he could not let someone get away with stealing from him. But I think the real reason he had him killed was because my father was beating the crap out of my mother. Mr. Grinaldi and my mother used to go together in high school. Her parent's didn't approve of him so she broke it off. I don't think he ever got over her."

I just sat there stunned. Trying to take this all in. "Does your mother know that the man who had your father killed paid off her mortgage?"

"No, I didn't even know all this until years later when I put some of the pieces together. If you remember my dad's death was always consider an accident."

"Yeah, right. And how does this bring us to shooting Shaffer?"

"I'm getting to that. About three weeks ago Mr. Grinaldi called me and gave me a tip about a man who was setting up his competition's gun buys. Since I happened to be working with a gun runner on another case I thought I would look into it."

"Get a collar by helping the mob get rid of the competition." I could not believe this was Joe Morelli I was talking to. "Joe I thought you always followed the rules? I can't believe you would use your position to help criminals!" I said with disgust.

"Hold on a minute Cupcake. I did not use my position to help out the mob. Anthony knows I would never cover for him. If I found evidence against him I would use it. But from time to time he has given me information about criminal activity. What would you have me do? Not act on it? It may help Anthony out if I get someone out of his way legally, but let's face it. He could take care of his own problems. He's still trying to help me out."

"What a great friend to have! Because of him you were almost arrested for murder and you have lost your job."

"It's not his fault. If he had any idea it would have ended up this way I'm sure he would never have given me the information about Sutter."

"So Sutter was the man setting up the gun buys for his competition?"

"Yes he was. Sutter set up the meeting between the gun runner and the buyers. I think Sutter had gotten the idea that he was going to replace the gun runner. The only problem was that I happened to be there when Sutter tried to take down the gun runner. So I took him down instead."

"Why didn't you let him take down the gun runner then take him in? You would have killed two birds with one stone?"

"I don't think Mañoso would have given me this job if I had let Sutter kill him."


End file.
